Monsters of hell
by DomoxChan
Summary: Sakura a mysterious high schooler. secretly a ninja has to keep her school safe from demons and devils from hell? "Why are you targeting our school?" Sakura asked her face scratched from the fight earlier. "No reason darling" he replied /sakuxmuti\ revise


Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto. :3 pleae enjoy the revised story ^-^

_**Chapter 1**_

_**12:05 a.m**_

Off in the distant dark night in the empty streets of Kohona, stood 5 tall men, they had finally escaped hell and were hungry for something they find rather delectable that no regular human would like. Souls. To be more precise pure human souls that was pure.

"Hey Temes when do you think we could rule that school over there?" asked a one of the males, his beautiful blue eyes were shadowed by his sun like hair, his teeth began to bare into something sharp.

"Hn. Don't worry dobe we'll be able to rule it within a few days, then we'll have a small supply of souls." Answered another male his onyx black eyes held a dark crimson red glow to them, his hair was shaped much like a duck or chicken's ass.

"Do you imbeciles think that maybe oh I don't know that one of the guards will find out we're missing?" asked a brunette, his long dark chocolate like hair was tied neatly into a pony tail. His pearl like eyes glanced over at the males.

"Hn, they're too stupid to think we escaped, we had escaped them easily before so what's so bad about that?" the second to last male replied. His dark ebony locks were falling over his deep onyx colored eyes.

"Hn. . ." the last male replied, blood red hair teal like eyes surrounded with dark black circles that made him much like a raccoon, and the kanji 'Love' at the left corner of his forehead.

In the dark you could see 5 evil like grins with sharp teeth.

_**7:45 a.m**_

Tick Tick Tick

". . . " a small petite girl was laid sideways on her bed, her pink hair fell around her heart like face, her mouth slightly open, and her emerald like eyes were closed. This Girl was Sakura Haruno. A 17 year old girl who has a secret life, she is a ninja. She lives with her aunt Tsunade, her parents died when she had just turned 8 years old. Ever since then she would act cold and brutal to anyone that would want to harm her or anything else.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

"AKLMVNAIOEHTA!" Sakura yelled she glared at the alarm clock; quickly grabbed it and chucked it at her wall, watching it get smashed into a million pieces.

"Stupid alarm clock . . . ruining my most best dream ever. . ." she muttered under her breath, and headed into the bathroom; started her normal routine. Take a shower, brush her teeth, and brush hair. When finished she grabbed some under garments then grabbed a t shirt that had skulls and blood splattered everywhere, after she grabbed a plaid button up shirt and put it on rolling the sleeves up to her elbows, leaving it unbuttoned. Then grabbed a pair of ripped skinny jeans and headed out the door with her black backpack, and a piece of toast in her mouth. Her headsets were on her shoulders, and she had her skateboard in her hand.

She glanced at her phone. '7:53?' "SHIT!" Sakura screeched and quickly skated her way to school.

"OUTTA THE WAY!" Sakura bellowed at every person blocking her way. She quickly checked her watch again. _8:01_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed her eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Crap Tsunades going to kill me!" Sakura muttered while swerving past civilians.

**At School**

"SHANNARO! I MADE IT! CHA!" Sakura bellowed while making a peace sign. She smiled and grabbed her skateboard and headed off to her locker; on her way there Karin and her gang showed up and circled around Sakura.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the whore." Karin sneered at her. One side of her head was kept well while the other looked like a hurricane had hit. She wore cat-like glasses, and would always try to show off her boobs, and ass.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the **slut**." Sakura replied coolly, emphasis on slut. Her eyes held irritation and a need to get to class on time.

"Che. You're just jealous because you have no friends." Karin smugly said. Her arms were folded across her chest and she was smirking victoriously.

"Says the girl who blackmails people into being their friend." Sakura replied back rather quickly. Then placed her skateboard and other belongings inside her locker then headed off to her homeroom, pushing some of Karin's goons out of the way.

Karin growled "Get back here you bitch!" she said stomping her foot.

Sakura smirked and headed off to class; on the way there she saw a group of girls huddled around her homeroom door. "What the fuck?" Sakura muttered to herself. Her facial expression was confused all over.

"Kyaa~ They're so hot!" A girl squealed.

"I know right!" Another replied to her.

"Mmm~ I am so going to ask one of them hotties out!" another squealed.

"No way I am!" "No!" then a huge fight began out in the hallway. Screams and other idiotic behavior were echoing around the school. Sakura shook her head and scurried into the classroom. Unaware of 5 different unusual presences. 'Their souls. . . they must be from a different world.' Sakura thought and made her way to the back of the classroom, pulling out a manga.

'Heh, looks like we got prey.' One of the males thought. Sakura too engrossed In her book didn't realize that she was getting stared at by 5 pairs of eyes. She had a haunting feeling that a little chaos was going to happen soon. Sakura glanced out of the corner of her eye at the 5 males. 'Game on.' Sakura thought and smirked behind her book, pulling a kunai out of her pocket. It glimmered slightly. Not wanting to attract attention.

When something came flying at her, Sakura braced for impact.

_**Chapter 1 end~**_

_**Please review~ :D**_


End file.
